Pain Inside
by Effin' Manda
Summary: After AI book. Artemis is almost killed and LEP are chasing wanted and dangerous vampires. Artemis asks if he can help, but will they let him? Was Antarctic enough to convince them that Artemis has changed? Ch9 up! PG13 for violence and a little profanity
1. Game Over

This takes place after the Artic Incident. Okay, since my other story was taken off because Linkin Park (I forgot about the rule!) was in it, but I liked the vampires in the story, so I changed a lot around, and now, the vampires have a score to settle with Artemis, but why? Okay, I don't own Artemis Fowl but I do own the vampire group, War Heroes! Mine!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Artemis snuck down the carpeted hallway as Butler set up the explosives outside. 'Butler better get in here fast before something tries to attack me,' Artemis thought as he peeked around a corner. If Butler didn't, Artemis's little game would be over. He pulled out an automatic pistol, checked the ammo (seven bullets left) and crept into the dimly lit bedroom. There were noises coming from the bed. Artemis was suddenly disgusted. 'Oh, God, why now? Nasty.' He slid along the wall and quietly snuck into another hallway. At the end of this hallway, there was only one door, a door to the safe. Artemis holstered his pistol and walked up to the door, pulling out a couple of picklocks. Getting ready to pick the lock he suddenly knew he had done something wrong. He hadn't shut the bedroom door. And where the door once was, there was a fat man in a red silk robe, with a double-barreled shotgun in his chubby, shaking hands. Artemis couldn't run. He was like a deer in a car's headlights. There was no way his brain could get him out of this one. Artemis suddenly wanted Butler, but he knew Butler wouldn't get to him in time. All he could do was stare at the two barrels that looked like the Infinity sign he had seen a couple of Americans wearing once. The man's chubby finger pulled the trigger. Artemis saw the two barrels spit fire, and then saw nothing more. 'God damn it, Butler!'  
  
In the darkness, something flashed before his eyes. They were words. The red flashing words said GAME OVER!  
  
Artemis peeled off the goggles and turned to the videogame creator. Butler was still in his chair, in the gaming world. The American creator flew from his chair and said, "So, how was it?"  
  
"You call that a game for kids? I knew what that fat guy was doing with the lady."  
  
The creator blushed and Butler pulled off his goggles and smiled widely. "I've gone to the second level, and my partner died! I took my pistol and shot that fat guy dead. That is what you should have done, Artemis, you should have shot him. You would have been in an army base with me, killing generals. I'd like to buy this game, Freddie." Then, Butler took a couple of hundred-dollar bills and placed it into the grinning American's hands. "Maybe more than one because Artemis keeps slowing me down."  
  
The American laughed and went off to get his equipment. "You know that stuff rots your brains," Artemis said smiling. Ever since his father was found, he noticed Artemis did that more often. "So, is that going to be my Christmas present, or is it going to be yours?"  
  
"I think it'll will be good practice for you. Maybe you'll learn a few things to save your life when something bad happens and I am not with you. The A.I. system is really good and it guesses what you'll do next. Also, I could use a little more practice without having the newspaper headlines about people turning up dead. Technology has come a long was from the game Pong."  
  
Freddie came in with two large boxes. Butler thanked his old friend and they left into the night. The two were walking up the street when a long, black limousine pulled off the full road and parked next to the duo. The window rolled down and the face of David Webber, their young new driver, came into view. Behind him, there was a pale girl with startling green eyes, eyes that bore themselves into Artemis. Butler leaned close to David's happy face and whispered so low that Artemis had to strain to hear. "I thought I told you not to pick up any more hitchhikers!"  
  
"She looked lonely all by her little self. I had to take her!" David replied in an even lower voice.  
  
"Whatever, just never do it again or you'll be out the door. They could be spies, or maybe assassins!" Artemis looked at the girl, who was now looking at the passing cars with indifference. She sure doesn't look like an assassin. She looks more like the type that cut their own wrists. She looks like a blade runner for sure. She was pale, and there actually were cuts on her wrist, at least ten by the look of it. For some reason, he could see her with blood in her dark hair, and crying. Not crying, bleeding through the eyes, bleeding tears like vampires. Once that thought had come, he couldn't push it out. There was blood in the bandages around her mouth that hid her fangs.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Butler said after he stopped jabbering with David. "I got you a limo and we are going to a five-star restaurant for dinner. Then your dad wants to see you at the hotel."  
  
"Thank you, Butler, Merry Christmas to you, too." Artemis pulled out a switchblade. "It was made here in America, but it was sent to Tokyo and engraved. I thought you might like it because you trained in Japan." Butler thanked Artemis and pulled the door open for him. Artemis slid on the leather seats and pulled out an iced tea. Yum, apple flavored Snapple. Butler barely could fit through the door but squished in and had to slouch so his shaven head wouldn't touch the top of the limo. Through the whole fifteen minutes, Artemis didn't notice the girl staring at him through the rearview mirror. The limo pulled up to the glitzy restaurant and Butler opened the door and got out, hitting his head as he did so, and held the door open. Artemis got out, tipped David handsomely and went in the glass double doors, with Butler behind him, eyeing everyone with suspicion. David kissed the money and started down the road again. About half a mile away from the restaurant, he noticed something. The pale girl was gone. She had gotten out at the restaurant and David was too engrossed with the money to notice. 'Oh, well. She was too young for me anyways,' he thought and counted the money again, smiling. All of the sudden, what Butler had said to him earlier popped into his head. 'Maybe she was planning to kill Artemis! But she couldn't have known that I was Artemis's driver. Or had she known?' Then, the girl was in his head, blood dripping from her hair, and crying bloody tears. He shuddered. 'Vampires? Hah that's a laugh. They are just about as real as fairies and leprechauns, which they aren't real. So, then why am I so worried?'  
  
Half a mile away, but at the restaurant, the girl opened the glassy double- doors and looked for Artemis. She smiled a psychopathic smile and waited. Predators always had great patience.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
So what do you think? Did I portray Artemis correctly? It's a bit hard to get his coldness right. I promise he'll be cold as normal later! Also, please tell me if anything is wrong, grammar and spelling-wise. I think I could use the help. Hehe, I think this is turning out real well. Better than my other one! Whoopie! Okay, I promise to put up another chapter soon. Real soon, I hope. Okay, bye-bye! 


	2. Rouge Vampires

"I'll have the New York steak."  
  
"And your child?" the waitress's fake smile spread even further as she looked at Artemis, who was leaning over the table to see the adult's menu, completely disregarding the child's one she had given him earlier.  
  
"I'm not his child. I'll have the lobster tail with the cocktail sauce and a glass of water."  
  
The waitress smiled her plastic smile, collected the dinner menus and ambled off toward the kitchens. After she was out of sight, Artemis turned to Butler. "Do you know what my father wanted with me?"  
  
"No. All he had said was that he needed to have a little chat with you. Most likely about your illegal habits." Butler drained his glass of iced tea. "You know, if you were normal, the only 'talks' you'd have with your father would be about sex."  
  
"Well, then I'm happy I'm not normal then." Artemis said with a ghost of a smile.  
  
The waitress returned with Butler's steak and Artemis's lobster. He looked at his food for only a moment. "I asked for cocktail sauce and a glass of water, too."  
  
The waitress glared at him and stalked off. This brought Artemis to smile widely with the vampire smile he was famous for.  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
"Holly! We've got a rouge vampire up there!"  
  
"What? I thought we got them all!" Holly dashed up to the computer and, sure enough, there was video feed from a heat sensor camera in New York. It was sitting silently and unnoticed among all the potential victims, waiting for someone. "Another one outside!"  
  
Foaly brought up the outside camera and there was another bright blue figure in the shape of a Mud Man. "No way! Root's gonna kill us if he figures out that we missed a few vampires!"  
  
Foaly laughed a horse-like laugh and said, "Julius will figure it out sometime."  
  
As if the was a cue, Root threw the door open and his face was a deep maroon color. The commander stormed over to Foaly's computers and started yelling as loud as his voice would let him. "Is this true? Captain Short, I told you to find all the unregistered vampires and escort them down here and get them in cells!"  
  
"But, I thought I--"  
  
"Explain to me why there are two unregistered vampires stalking around in New York City!"  
  
"Three," Foaly corrected Root as he changed camera views again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's three vampires now. And not only that, there's also a Mud Boy you should take into account."  
  
Root looked up to the screens and saw something that was worse than vampires. Artemis Fowl the Second.  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
It all happened so fast. One moment, Artemis was reaching for his cocktail sauce, the next moment; he was in a girl's arms and was being carried outside. The table flipped over as Butler jumped up and took out his gun. He was sure it was that girl from David's limo. He knocked over more than a few people as he sprinted toward the glass doors.  
  
Outside, there were cars upon cars in the street. There was no way he'd be able to check every car. "Butler!" Butler looked up and saw Artemis was on the roof, with someone holding a gun to his head. Butler started to run inside the building to look for a flight of stairs when a chilling voice that sounded so close that it made Butler wheel around said, "Move again and the mortal child gets it."  
  
Butler tried to get his gun up without being conspicuous. Then there were gunshots, four loud cracking gunshots. Butler bolted for the doors and looked for stairs. He found some and took them. People were still eating and chatting happily while there were gunmen outside.  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
An: another chap up! Sorry it was so short. R&R! Chap 3 up soon! 


	3. Axl Blair

Hello, again! Sorry I took so long to upload! Well, I had made this story more detailed for all you people. I think it has helped the story along quite well.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Before Holly knew it, Root had shoved her out the door and was running to the chutes. Vampires and Artemis Fowl. Oh, boy. They were the two things Root had hated the most. By the by the time Holly got to the lava chutes, Root already was gone and his pod was blasting out of sight. This didn't look too good,  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"Remember me?" The restaurant blurred, leaving Butler behind and then he was outside. He closed his eyes. He felt as though they were flying through the night.  
  
"Butler!"  
  
Artemis opened his eyes and saw that he was on the roof of the restaurant. Strong hands held his right arm and his mouth. On impulse, Artemis reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a fairy gun that the retrieval team had dropped when Butler had fought them. He brought the little gun to his captors' head. It was that girl that had been in David's limo. She just smiled. A pain rose up in his wrist and he heard it snap. The girl bent over and picked up the gun. She did this so fast that she was a blur. "Fairy technology, huh? Axl told me about your squabbles with the Fairy folk. It's a pity that we couldn't meet you before the LEP helped your dad. Then, we could have used you instead of killing you." She threw the miniature gun off the building. She laughed and picked up Artemis by his collar. She smiled and there were long, sharp fangs that Artemis was sure wasn't there before. But right now he didn't care much, his wrist felt like fire.  
  
"Get away monster." Artemis found himself saying before he could stop himself.  
  
"Monster? Now, I may be a vampire, but a monster I am not." He hands caressed his cheek as if she liked the touch of his warm skin. Artemis took this chance and bit down hard on her hand. He didn't let go until he tasted the coppery, bitter blood. She threw Artemis on the ground hard. She then thrust her hand in front of his face. "Watch this, mortal." Artemis watched the wounds slowly, but surely heal. The skin closed in until there was no red left. Artemis knew all about healing, but it was fairy healing he was familiar with. This had no bright blue dancing sparks that cured wounds without pain.  
  
"So? A little fairy magic and the bloody wreck you call a face can be changed."  
  
"Cocky, aren't we?" Artemis was wrenched from the girl's grasp and his arm's circulation was cut off. He looked up to see a woman with impossibly green eyes. Her red hair sparked in the bright city lights. She turned to the girl, a cold light in those evergreen eyes. "So, Shina. I hear you're Axl's new Blood-sworn. And I thought Axl could do better."  
  
"Sorry . . . I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Artemis couldn't resist bashing that stupid girl. "She obviously thinks this 'Axl' deserves better and she doesn't approve of you." Reret's hand eased slightly and Reret looked at him for the first time.  
  
"I like you. Who are you?"  
  
"Reret." A boy barely older than Artemis had climbed up the wall and was pulling himself over the edge. His ebony black hair was streaked with blood-red highlights that matched his eyes. "Pleasure to see you again."  
  
Reret's grip completely loosened and Artemis slouched to the ground. Reret and the boy's eyes locked and they stared at each other for a moment. "Axl Blair."  
  
For the moment, Artemis had been forgotten. He slowly crawled to the edge of the building, careful to not put weight on his broken wrist. "She's my blood-sworn." The vampire Axl had put himself between the girls.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
Shina's hand darted around Axl's body, grabbing Reret's neck and was squeezing. A hand came out of the air and covered Artemis's mouth. Why can't Butler be around when he really needed him?  
  
Four bullets whizzed past Artemis's left ear. Holly Short and Julius Root unshielded with their guns at hand.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
The one minute Butler had taken to climb the twelve flights of stairs seemed like an hour. He not only had let Artemis out of his sight, he had let Artemis out of his sight when firearms were involved. Butler slammed the door open with the Sig Saucer in his hand. Artemis lay on the edge of the building, silhouetted by the full moon. "Artemis, you could fall!"  
  
"Don't tempt me to push him." Holly and Root unshielded again and Holly beamed at Butler.  
  
Foaly's voice cracked over Root's helmet. "Julius? I don't know who the girls were, but I got tons of stuff on the Axl Blair. He apparently is British. Our first record of him is when he was turned into a vampire over seven hundred years ago. He was a soldier in the Hundred Years War between the French and the British. A French Vampire by the name of Dominick changed him. He was fifteen at the time. He's actually really young, but since his 'father' was one of the first Vampires."  
  
"How do you know his 'father' changed him in the war?"  
  
"We have documentaries of what you Mud Men call wars, Artemis Fowl. Wanna see what war was like when bayonets were the primary weapons?"  
  
A lot of things went through Artemis's mind at this moment. There were such things as vampires. How could they eat and still hide the bodies. "I think I'll pass, thanks."  
  
"Hello?" All of them turned around to see Reret. Butler immediately jumped on her. In two seconds, Butler was thrown onto the ground. Reret shook her head and put her palms out, trying to make peace.  
  
"What do you want, vampire?"  
  
"Axl Blair's life, just as you want."  
  
Root grabbed his gun out and pointed it at her. The laser pointer was on her forehead. "Why should we believe you?  
  
"Because she's with Nick Carvier. A vampire hunter if there ever was one." Foaly said.  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
Yay! Another Chapter up! I hope the next chapter will be up soon. So what do you think? I'd want to thank all you who have reviewed so far and TigrisKitty for helping me with some kinks. Bye bye. Chap 4 up soon! 


	4. The Ugly, Fugly Zombie

Butler held Artemis's arm as he opened the door to the Kickin' Club. He opened the door a little wider, letting Holly and Root in first, who had their shields on just in case anything happened. The sound of Marilyn Manson's song (s)AINT was booming throughout the whole building. The bass rumbled and vibrated Artemis's stomach and the sheer volume of it made him go temporarily deaf. Butler and Artemis weaved through the crowd, looking like an angry father and a teenage son who snuck out of the house. On the dance floor, Artemis saw the most variety of people he had ever seen in his life. There were pale people clad in black, people with bright pink and yellow on, people with Mohawks and people with tattoos. The list went on and on. The place reeked of rancid sweat and alcohol. Artemis tried not to gag as he was pulled through the mass of bodies.  
  
Butler stopped before the tables and eyed almost everyone that was in firing distance from Artemis. He then sat down at the nearest table, pulling Artemis with him. It was almost ten o'clock and kids where still out and about, defying their parents. Speaking of parents, Artemis wondered if his father was still waiting for him at the hotel. Artemis scanned the other people who were seated at the tables. He found no one worthy of suspicion until he saw the lone guy in a secluded corner, talking to himself and looking straight at Artemis. A panic rose up in his chest. He realized how many people could be a part of Axl Blair's scheme, Vampires or not.  
  
Root hadn't explained much about this Axl character, except he was highly dangerous and was one of the LEP's most wanted criminals, alongside all of his gang and he was one of the most powerful Vampires because Dominick was one of the first vampires. Foaly admitted mournfully that he didn't know Axl reasons for attacking Artemis except for rendezvousing with the LEP.  
  
Artemis's heart skipped a beat as he saw the man in the corner stand up and head toward him and Butler. He took a shaky breath and calmed himself. He felt a tug at his once broken wrist (which Holly healed before they came in) and heard a male voice shout over the music. "That's Nick Carvier. The number one vampire hunter in the world; let alone Paris." The man bowed slightly and smiled. Butler nodded and picked up Artemis by the arm again and the three exited through the back entrance. The fresh night air was a relief for Artemis's lungs and the ringing in his ears started to subside. Footsteps echoed behind them and Holly and Root unshielded with Reret and another girl beside them.  
  
"No need for weapons, big guy . . . and little guys."  
  
Root snorted and pulled about his gun. "You have the vampire, she's considered a weapon. And your teeth can't be taken off either."  
  
Artemis nodded in understanding, took a long look at Nick. He was barely twenty, and he defiantly a vampire. Before the question rose out his mouth, Nick said, "I have chose to hunt my own kind for revenge. And I still drink blood, so don't think I won't get hungry."  
  
"Sheesh, stop cajoling the victim," Holly said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"So, you are the infamous Artemis Fowl the Second?" Nick said scanning Artemis, then his bodyguard, almost like he was sizing them up.  
  
"Have you heard of my crimes?" Artemis asked, almost thrilled that word was getting around about his ability. The key word here, almost.  
  
"No, Foaly told me about you. You are a troublemaking brat aren't you? I suggest we take you somewhere so you can't cause too much trouble. What do you think, Reret? Solo?"  
  
Both girls shrugged, but the girl named Solo hid her face behind her sunglasses. Artemis was close to being surprised when Butler agreed with Nick. "I think so too, Carvier. Artemis is a potential target and our primary objective should be to get the target out of the hit man's sight."  
  
Holly already was shaking her head before Butler even finished his sentence. "Haven is off limits," she jerked a thumb towards Artemis, "to him." Holly was a strong believer in the sayings 'Old habits die hard' and 'once a thief, always a thief.' With habits as huge and old as Artemis's, well, let's just say that his criminal activity will take a while to die, in Holly's opinion. She could imagine the child breaking into every bank in Haven while the LEP's best officers are frolicking above ground with a male Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Holly would have had her way if Root hadn't been there. If there was a chance to get the Mud Boy Artemis out of his hair for a second, it was appealing to him. "But what if he dies Holly?" Root asked in an unusual tone of voice that was rarely heard on him; sympathy. "How guilty would you feel if you knew you had a chance to save a life and didn't take it?"  
  
Holly didn't really like the idea, but the subject of death was always a soft subject for her. She shrugged and said quickly, "And Butler goes just in case Artemis has any . . . urges?"  
  
Artemis exploded. "Urges? What's that supposed to mean you midget?"  
  
"You know exactly what it means, genius."  
  
Root and Butler dragged off a yelling Artemis. The nearest pod chute was at least a mile away. It was better to get started early. After the trio disappeared behind a corner, Holly tugged on Nick's sleeve. "What's a midget?"  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Artemis finally gave into Butler and Root after two blocks. Artemis thought that people would at least look at a boy being dragged off by a gigantic man (Root hand shielded), but not one head turned toward his direction. Artemis could feel Root's little hand pushing him forward. Butler stood slightly in front of Artemis. The fact that he had been outdone, even though he was outdone by something that wasn't human, had hurt his pride. Now, Butler wasn't taking any chances at all. "Turn here," the disembodied Root grunted. Butler obeyed with Artemis at his heels. They passed two bums but kept walking, even when one grabbed toward Artemis. Butler didn't even miss a stride and just whacked the guy up the head. It was enough to knock the poor man down. After that, the other bum backed away and left them alone. Root unshielded and picked up a large cardboard box that was bigger than Artemis, revealing a hole in the concrete. "Ladies first," Root laughed and shoved Artemis down first. This caused an evil look from Butler. Root just chuckled and fixed the cardboard box after himself.  
  
Artemis sat in the pod and closed his eyes. He was in for a rough ride if Root drove his pod like Holly drove hers. Lucky for him, Holly was the wildest pod pilot in the LEP, and Root gave up his craziness about one hundred years ago. After the okay from Foaly, they were off. It was a pretty smooth ride for Artemis, though he couldn't say the same for Butler, who was crouched like a cat on its haunches and even then, his bulky shoulders still brushed the top of the pod.  
  
Once they reached the landing area, Root called the LEP headquarters with a small radio. "Yes, I have a couple of Mud Men in the need to be hidden from the public."  
  
"Yes Commander," Trouble Kelp almost shouted.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Holly, Nick, Reret and Solo were waiting for Root's return. Holly was acting as if she was a child, had ordered a glass of Coke. Solo ordered a margarita, though she looked way too young to drink, Reret ordered a coffee and Nick went for a glass of orange juice. Holly's curiosity rose quickly once she saw Nick taking a large swing for his orange juice. "Erm . . . do you really drink that?"  
  
Without taking his eyes of her and saying with a totally serious face, "No, it's all done with magic wands, smoke and mirrors. You know, the works." Reret laughed out loud. As old as she was, there weren't a lot of things she hadn't heard. That was one of them. Holly kept an eye on Nick's glass and saw that it didn't change level at all. But Solo's margarita was drained in two minutes flat.  
  
"She's human," Nick said as if he read her mind. Holly started to understand why Foaly used to wear a foil hat. Nick leaned over the table and touched Solo's face. "She's my mortal slave."  
  
"Ha! You're soooo funny, Nick!" Solo said, her voice thick with sarcasm. "I prefer the term apprentice."  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Butler looked around the room Root had set up for them. It was a bit small for Butler's tastes, but then again, everything is a bit small when you are the size of a male hippo. There were blankets of the floor and a screen on the west wall for getting in touch with Foaly or the LEP. Root sniggered behind them. "We would have brought the noise and picture machine you call a television, but it ran off electricity and we are so beyond that level. But I gave you blankets, so say thank you."  
  
Artemis rolled his eyes and mumbled something that wasn't 'Thank you.' Root turned a deep red and started yelling.  
  
"Do not dare think I don't know your Mud Man slang! I know what that meant!" The lights suddenly flashed off as if it was an effect for Root's anger. "Wha?"  
  
The screen on the wall came to life and a disheveled Foaly came on the screen. "The Vampires got out!"  
  
Root's eyes glowed with anger. "Stop fooling around!"  
  
There were several pounds at the door behind Root. The door became dented and collapsed. A vampire burst into the room, heading straight for Artemis. Butler pounced on it and they wrestled for a second and Root took a needle out of his pocket and stuck it in the vampire's neck. It became limp. "Paralysis isn't permanent for a vampire." Artemis and Butler ran out of the door, with Root behind. The lights were flickering on and off, annoying Artemis deeply. He stumbled more than once on their way to the pod chutes. Apparently, Haven wasn't as safe as they thought.  
  
Butler squeezed in after Root and shut the door. Root started up the engines and pulled Foaly on the screen. "All okay?"  
  
"You can go in about a minute. The vampires are all out down here! We've got a few down, but there are still rogues running around."  
  
The flare kicked up around them and Artemis ran a theory by Butler and Root. "Maybe they were planning this. How could they have known we were down here? Did you tell anyone about us?"  
  
"Nope," Root sighed. "I told Kelp about a couple of Mud Men, but I didn't release any names."  
  
"When did you catch these vampires?"  
  
"Yesterday. We though that they were causing trouble with revealing about Haven."  
  
Artemis thought hard. "He set us up. If I were killed here, it would have saved him the trouble of doing that himself. I suggest we stay with the vampire hunter."  
  
"God idea," Root said, opening the pod door to the cardboard box. He checked to see if anyone was around and when he was sure there was no one, he got out with Butler and Artemis behind him.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
It was almost three in the morning when Butler, Artemis and a shielded Root came into the café. This baffled Nick and Reret, but Solo just nodded and said, "I had a hunch about that."  
  
Artemis tried to get more information about Axl, but Reret insisted that they needed to eat. Butler almost said he'd pay for whatever they bought, but realized they didn't want chicken. Reret, Nick and Solo stood up and started leaving. Holly jumped up and grabbed Nick's arm. "You're going to kill someone!" she hissed so no one would overhear.  
  
"No, Solo is my donor. She gives me a little less than half her blood and then we take a little bit from bums. We get mixed blood, but we aren't retarded enough to get dead bodies turning up everywhere. People feel dazed and wake up not remembering anything. It's hard, trying to keep yourself from killing your victim, but I manage."  
  
With that, he left. Reret sighed and whispered, "He almost killed Solo once, he just couldn't stop. I hand to rip him off her."  
  
"Yeah, and I got the scars to prove it." She pointed to her neck and there were long slits across her neck. She just laughed. "I thought he was going to turn me to one of his 'Blood-sworns,' but he was just really hungry."  
  
The two left, leaving Holly, the invisible Root, Artemis and Butler by themselves. Open to anybody to attack. Butler stood up and told Root to keep an eye on Artemis, he had been holding it since they left the restaurant hours ago. Holly nodded okay and Butler went off toward to restrooms. A police officer opened the door and looked around. He spotted Artemis and headed straight toward him. Suddenly, Artemis felt paranoia rise up in him. The officer took out a picture and held it out to him. "Are you Artemis Fowl the Second?" Artemis took the picture and almost burst with laughter. It was a school picture of him from three years ago. The picture was a lot paler than Artemis and he had an evil glint in his eye. That glint was still there but was barely noticeable. Artemis almost answered when Holly suddenly said, "It looks a lot like you, Uncle Crazy, doesn't it?"  
  
It took a moment for Artemis to realize what she was talking about. When he felt the eyes on him, he figured it out. There could be Axl's henchmen in here and Butler was taking a pee and their vampire hunter was feeding on his apprentice. "Yeah," Artemis lied, faking a perfect British accent. "It kinda does. But his forehead is higher than mine."  
  
"And he looks like a ugly, fugly zombie, right Uncle Chaz? And he looks like he has AIDS. I wonder if he does have AIDS. Does he, Uncle Chazzy?"  
  
"You can't tell looking at people from the outside, honeybunchkins." Artemis glared at a giggling Holly. He cleared his throat and said, "Kids, eh? Never shut up. I am sorry to say that I am not he. But who could have lost him?"  
  
The officer pocketed the picture and said, "His extremely rich father. He says he has been gone for only a few hours, but he would have been at the hotel by now. Rich losers. But since he was loaded with money, we decided to take on the job. We got an extra five hundred dollars today from him." He smiled and walked away, asking other costumers.  
  
Butler came back and raised an eyebrow at Artemis who was trying to grab Holly, who was blowing a raspberry, from over the table. "Keep you hands to yourself, children!" Butler boomed. Artemis and Holly stopped.  
  
They retold the story about the officer and Butler nodded as if it happened all the time. The door opened again and Nick, Reret and Solo came in. Solo was wearing a scarf around her neck. "Come, we must find a safe place to stay before the sun comes up."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The motel was disgusting and had cockroaches skittering across the floor. Nick took out the heavy blankets from the cabinet and pinned them over the windows. By 5:57, Reret and Nick suddenly went limp and rigid. Artemis suspected that this was the exact time the sun came up. Not long afterward, Artemis dozed off.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Yay! Another chapter up! Review now! Hehe. If there's anything you think I have done wrong, please tell me and I'll try to fix it. Keep in mind that this is before the C Cube. I know it was a lot, compared to my other small chaps, but I am trying to please my readers. ///.^; New chap up soon! 


	5. Reflection

Artemis's eyes fluttered open to see it was noon. He grumbled and rolled over. Butler needed to help Father today. Father wanted him to help reconstruct the stupid kitchen. The door silently clicked shut. Artemis shot up and almost yelled, 'Butler, I told you never to come into my room without knocking,' when he saw that he wasn't in his house. Artemis looked around to see almost complete darkness. His eyes adjusted and he saw Reret and Nick, who hadn't moved an inch since they had fallen asleep, Holly and Root, asleep in the couches with hands on their guns and Butler who was sleeping on the floor and had a hand resting close to an overlarge knife. Solo was gone. Artemis scratched his head and felt something crawling in his hair. A cockroach had launched itself into Artemis's messy hair. Artemis shook his head violently and the cockroach flew from his head onto Root's face. Artemis chuckled and decided to leave it there. He leaned over the bed and woke Butler up. Butler stood up and did his daily stretches while Artemis cracked open a book from the shelf.  
  
Artemis had no idea what the Vampire hunter was planning, so when the sun had set and Reret and Nick woke up, he didn't mention it. The moment Artemis was going to say Good night, the vampire hunter started telling everyone his plans. "Night clubs usually attract vampires because of the sheer mass of potential victims. So I guess that there are about one-third of the vampires are working with Axl. We find one of them and interrogate him. You humans and elves stay back, I prefer that you guys be shielded, but there is a possibility that they can see you if they are strong enough, so be on your guard. Solo will . . . Where is Solo?"  
  
Artemis was about to answer where the door clicked open and Solo came in. She smiled to Nick. "Sorry I so long." Artemis guessed it wasn't such a big matter because Nick just nodded and kept on going with his plans. And the worst part of the plan would be using Solo, Butler and Artemis for bait.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Artemis cringed as he looked through the clothes Hot Topic offered. "Why would people wear these?" Artemis said showing Butler a pair of pants with a thousand zippers and pockets.  
  
Butler shrugged and said, "To keep knives, guns, and drugs?"  
  
"Only you would need so much pockets, Butler. Besides, how do they remember which pocket holds the gun? I could imagine taking out the heroin or something of that paraphernalia in a life-or-death situation and croaking because my gun was in the back, left-bottom pocket."  
  
"Why would you have drugs, ugly, fugly zombie?" Holly laughed behind them. She was now pretending to be Uncle Chazzy's (AKA Artemis) niece again. Artemis suspected that they would have to put up with it whenever they were in public.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Oh, hey!" Holly squeaked with excitement, completely forgetting her disguise. "You'd look soo sexy in these, Artemis!" Artemis couldn't help but look over at the rack where the elf was standing. It was an underwear rack. Holly was holding up a pair of leopard skin thongs and snickering. Geeze, Holly was a pretty good actress when she wanted to be. The look of horror on Artemis's face caused Holly to double over in silent giggles with tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I fail to see what's so funny," Artemis growled and thrust the pair of pants onto the rack again. He'd never find anything decent enough for his tastes in here. Nick said that Butler looked fine and could pass as a bouncer. However, Solo and Artemis had to get new clothes. Solo had already found and bought clothes. Her shirt was black and had a white picture of a stick figure sitting Indian style saying 'Ramen.' Solo said he was Happy Noodle Boy, not a stick figure. As if there was a difference to Artemis. She also bought black pants that had all sorts of spikes on them and bought a pair of high heels along with a dog collar and a black hat that had the logo for Linkin Park stitched across the front in red letters. Eventually, it came close for the time for them to meet Nick at the club and Solo picked out Artemis's clothes. Truth to be told, Artemis kind of expected her to pick out clothes that would have had Marilyn Manson flattered. But she picked out a hat similar to hers except it had blue letters, a black shirt that silver Nazi cross right in the center, very baggy black pants and a bondage cuff. At the checkout counter, Artemis volunteered to buy, but it turns out, she was using Nick's money and he was pretty well off. Root, and Holly looked around and shielded, intending to meet Nick first and left Butler, Solo and Artemis behind.  
  
The two changed quickly at the hotel and the trio made it's way to the club. It took about a whole five minutes for Solo to change and once she finished, she started to nit-pick at Artemis. "You don't wear your hat like that." She turned the hat halfway around so that the bill was above his left ear. "And you don't wear a belt. You need to sag." She was about to pull down Artemis's pants for him when he jumped back and did it himself.  
  
"Excuse me, but I am not good at being stupid, okay?"  
  
Once he got to the club though, Holly gave him an even harder time. She was shielded and when she laughed, he twitched. "Crack killed more than fifty people each year Artemis. Pull up your pants." This comment was fallowed by Root's laughter.  
  
Nick was waiting inside. He also had a punk-rock look going on. "Okay, guys, you know what to do. Holly, go with Artemis and Root, stick with Butler. Reret and I will stay here. Solo, you can hold your own, right?"  
  
Solo nodded.  
  
"Good. Remember to contact us if you find a vampire."  
  
"How do we contact you?" Holly asked. "Just say either of our names. Try to do it in normal conversations so they won't find you suspicious. But if they do take you without chit- chatting, yell our name and we will some to your aid."  
  
The four groups split up. Solo went to the dance floor, Butler and Root went towards the entrance, Holly and Artemis lingered around the DJ and Reret and Nick stayed in the food court.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Root flipped his heat sensors on and scanned the crowd. There was a bright yellow aurora emitting from the dance floor. Not one speck of blue was among it. He then turned to the entrance. There was one figure covered completely in blue. Root tugged Butler's arm. "There, the girl with the ripped clothes by the door." Butler nodded and made his way over to her with a shielded Root behind him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Butler looked over toward the entrance. The girl had long black hair and piercing blue eyes. Butler nodded and made his way toward her. She was very pretty, but the fact that she was an undead wasn't much appealing to Butler. He tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Did you know that there's some girl named Reret looking for you?" The girl looked bemused but shook her head. Then she took Butler's arm.  
  
She said, "Nope, but show me where she is." Butler looked over at the table where Reret was getting up and heading for them and took the girl outside into the back alley.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Nick watched all of them go to where they were assigned. He sighed and looked around. There was too much body heat to tell from afar who was an undead. "Artemis looks cute in that outfit, doesn't he?" Reret laughed.  
  
"Tell me about it. But they look ill fitted, you know? Since he has grown up with sophisticated stuff, they don't look right on him. I used to be just like that."  
  
Reret cleared he throat noisily. "Uh, Nick?" He looked at her. Her hair was beautiful in the flashing disco lights. Her emerald eyes burned like green fire. She gave a nervous smile and dug into her coat pocket.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was odd being alone with Nick again. Usually, Solo was there so she could never ay what she wanted to. She said conversationally, "Artemis looks cute in that outfit, doesn't he?" and laughed.  
  
Reret listened as he thought why Artemis was similar to him. He was so serious when asked a question. She guessed it's what more than a thousand years can do to you. After he was done, she cleared her throat reluctantly and said, "Uh, Nick?" She felt his sapphire eyes looks at her. She dug into her pocket and threw a smile at him.  
  
She took out a piece of paper and gave it to him. He unfolded it and a warm smile spread across his face. "It's lovely."  
  
"Do you know how it is?" She asked, pointing to the good-looking boy she had drawn. He was smoking a cigarette and leaning against a wall with a far away look in his eyes.  
  
"No," Nick said, then added, "The guy you love?" It was sarcasm on the second spot, but he really didn't know who it was.  
  
"Yeah. You." Reret then got up and fallowed Butler.  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
Hello. Sorry if a lot of this is about the Vampires instead of Artemis. I really needed to emphasize their relationship. SO review! Bwahaha. Okay. New chap up soon. 


	6. Dances

I just noticed something! My pen name's Solo! Sorry peeps! This Solo isn't meant to be like me. My penname came from my liking of vampires and that I usually write alone, hence The Vampyre Solo! So, erm, don't hurt me!  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
Artemis yawned and looked around while he waited for Holly to finish scanning the area for Vampires. She was shielded, of course and had trouble figuring out where she was. She punched him in the shoulder and shouted, "Over there. That guy by the DJ!"  
  
Artemis stood on his tiptoes and looked above the heads. There was a very disgusting girl flirting with the DJ. And there was a guy just behind him. He looked very normal; he even had a nice tan going on. Artemis started climbing the small stairs and motioned for the guy to come over to him. The guy was very sophisticated and didn't fit into the crowd very well. "Yes?"  
  
"Nick told me to meet you here," Artemis said, and then quickly looked over his shoulder to see Nick standing up.  
  
"Nikki?" the vampire asked, excited for some reason.  
  
"Sure, yeah," Artemis lied.  
  
"Good. Come with me," the guy said, taking Artemis by the shoulder and lead him to the back entrance. Artemis almost panicked, but Holly placed her hand on his back and he felt better.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Nick's eyes widened. He watched Reret go after Butler without looking back. Love? Vampires were capable of it, yes, but it was extremely rare for two to love each other. He looked at the picture. It had been so long since he had last seen his face. It was a long time ago, he saw it in a stream. Now, he was unable to look into mirrors because of his 'condition' and he had hardly the time to make his picture out in water. Water made him nervous. Pictures and videos were out of the question. Those things take a part of your soul. And if you barely have a soul left like Nick, you try to stay away from those soul-stealing machines. He felt what little blood he had rush to his face and his pulse go as high as a sleeping human's; which was very fast for a vampire. "Nick told me to meet you here." Nick looked up to see Artemis and stood up, ready for action. It looks like there's a possibility that they would get their vampire tonight. What a wonderful Christmas weekend it has been.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Solo was pushed around inside the mass of moving, dancing bodies. She had to leave the mob to get fresh air several times. This time, she was planning to do something right for once. She was tired of being the student, endangering her life just for Nick. Now, she wanted what she has been waiting for. Three years ago, she joined Nick when he had killed the vampire that had killed her parents. Ever since then, she wanted to be like him. And now, she wanted it more than ever. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Several smells entered her nostrils. Sweat, people and a faint scent of decay. She opened her eyes and a vampire stood in front of her with a smile on his face. He held out a hand and said with a lovely French accent that could have matched Nick's, "Dominic."  
  
Dominick? No way. "Charmed. Call me Solo." She shook his cold, outstretched hand. But he just laughed.  
  
"I know who you are. You work with the vampire hunter Nick. And you are looking for me."  
  
"No, we are looking for Axl . . ." Her voice trailed off. He was a henchman. She quickly looked over to the table and saw both Nick and Reret were gone. Then, Dominic seized her by the neck and rested his lips on her neck. He whispered softly, his lips brushing her neck.  
  
"Don't worry, ma cher. I know about you and Axl. And soon, you'll get what he promised you." To any onlooker, this situation would look like a romantic waltz, but Solo was actually trying to get away from Dominic. Dominic moved fluidly with her movements so they looked like an intricate and complex dance. Several people stopped and looked at the duo with gazes of adoration. How wonderful would it be to have a lover like either of those two?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Butler was pinned against the wall, with the skinny vampire ready to strike. But the vampire had made a mistake of talking too much. She gave a speech about how he should be blessed to have a creature of the night drinking from him. This one was obviously different from Nick. She was most likely new and wanted to kill. She was young and foolish. Also, she was oblivious to Root, who had the paralysis injection at ready if she tried to take the bodyguard's life-juice. Lucky for them both, Reret came gracefully up to the girl and took her by the throat, her fangs touching the girl's flesh. Now, vampires would never feed off each other unless it was a ritual of Blood-sworns or when one was really hungry. But Reret didn't plan to eat her if she didn't cooperate, she planned to rip her throat out and leave her in the sun for her to fry.  
  
"Now, tell me the truth. Are you working for Axl?"  
  
The girl squirmed and twisted, but Reret had her in her vice-like grip. "I wish," she hissed with vehemence.  
  
Reret twisted the girl's arm and motioned for Root to inject the needle. The girl slumped and Reret placed her against the wall. Butler didn't trust the girl. "What if she lied?"  
  
"I'd know. She is one of my offspring. About three-hundred generations below me."  
  
"Holy cow, woman! How old are you?" Root said with a look of astonishment on his face.  
  
"A lady never reveals her age," Reret said dismissively.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Artemis stood awkwardly as the Vampire asked him a series of questions. "Did Nikki survive?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Good. She was worrying me. Hope she gets better fast. I miss her."  
  
Artemis tried to get information out of the vampire without sounding clueless. "Is she like you?"  
  
The vampire was startled for a moment then sighed, as he knew when he was discovered. "No, she's mortal."  
  
"Why do you care about a mortal?"  
  
"I love her." The vampire then stared off into space.  
  
When he snapped out of it, Artemis asked, "Does it have anything to do with Axl?"  
  
"Blair? Yeah. Figured out I was in love with a dying mortal and gave me a huge chunk of change to help her recover. Cancer, she has."  
  
"So you work for him?" Artemis asked almost eagerly. This was going better than he thought it would.  
  
"No! But now that I know that Nikki's alright, I'll accept her gift."  
  
"What gift?" Artemis said, confused.  
  
"She didn't tell you? There's Nikki for you." The vampire grabbed Artemis by the neck. He heard Holly gasp and heard her draw her Neutrino 2000. The Vampire stopped and yelled. "Fairies!" This was about all he could get out because Holly had shot him in the back, shattering the backbone.  
  
"No worries," a now visible Holly assured. "He'll heal, it'll hurt, but he'll heal."  
  
"Hell yeah, it'll hurt." Reret, Butler, Nick and Root had come over to see how they were doing. Reret and Butler didn't have Axl's man. Nick had walked over to the vampire and he checked its vitals. The slow, but reassuring pounding in the vampire's veins showed actually how close these beings could get to death without dying. "Did you get anything out of him?"  
  
"Yeah, he wasn't working for Axl, but it appears that he'd helped mortals and vampires alike. I wonder if the two had to sell their souls, because this Axl does not sound like the type to do things for nothing."  
  
While Artemis told him this, Nick got a look of severe concentration on his face. If Reret and Nick where not dealing with Axl's henchmen, Solo could be facing one right now. After Artemis finished, he went swiftly back into the club.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Solo sat wearily at the table and Dom offered to buy her a drink. She flatly refused. "Aw, come on! It's not like I'm going to give you blood or anything."  
  
"Leave her be, Dom. We have to get moving before Nick gets back." Axl's voice floated over the crowd. Solo felt her heart skip a beat. Axl was risking his life to just say that he would keep his promise?  
  
She then felt alone as Dom disappeared into the crowd, along with Axl's lovely voice. Nick was here.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Nick looked around and saw Solo by herself at a table. Not caring about how many mortals were about, he sprinted with his godlike speed to her table. Solo looked up at his with a dazed expression. "Did you find anyone?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
She hesitated. Should she tell him? Will it be enough to tell Nick that she was ready to be one of species? Should this help him keep his promise that he made three years ago? No. But Axl will keep his promise. "Nothing."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
At the hotel, Solo collapsed onto the bed and fell instantly asleep. What a wonderful Christmas weekend she was having. Her thoughts and feelings swam around lazily her head, leaking into her dreams. She was in a beautiful cathedral with gorgeous stained glass windows that shone in the moonlight. Artemis was there; so was Reret, Holly, Root, Butler and Nick. Nick. How horrible it must be to be him, hanging from the ceiling by his arms, which were tied up with barbed wire. Reret and . . . and Shina? Dom was there too. Watching a bonfire in the middle of the marble floor. Artemis, Holly, Root and even Butler seemed awestruck by something. Shina was crying blood. Where was Axl? And where was she? The heat was too much to take. She woke up screaming, sweating from a heat that wasn't even there. What was that about? She got up and went outside, and walked off alone again, without telling anyone.  
  
= = = = =  
  
What do you think so far? R+R NOW or face my squirrelly wrath! Squirrels do have wrath you know. J/k Next chap up soon! 


	7. Alset

Solo sighed, walked up to the apartment buildings and fumbled for her keys. Even before she reached the number twenty-seven, she could feel the tears falling. She opened the door into the darkness, even though it was one in the afternoon. Her curtains were made of heavy velvet that let little or no light in at all. It had to be like that when you shared your room with vampires from time to time. She threw her keys hard against the wall and dropped to the floor. She lay there, smelling Jack through the carpet. Where was Jack? "Jacky, you there?" Jack was the whole reason she left Nick's side. She wanted to be a vampire, yes, but she loved Jack more than life itself.  
  
A black shadow crawled across the floor. Snuffling sounds surrounded her and something wet touched her ear. Harsh panting blew her hair askew. "Hey, Jack," Solo whispered ruffled her dog's black fur. The black Labrador seemed to smile at her in a dog-like way. He was an Artemis version of a dog, now that she looked at him. He was a very smart dog and almost seemed human at times. He nudged his wet nose against her face. He fell asleep with his head in her lap. No matter what, no matter who came along, she will never let Jack be hurt. Tonight would be a full moon. Axl would be roaming around. Axl. She needed to see him. Not right now, though, Nick needed her. 'Or so he says,' Solo said, gently easing the dogs head onto the floor. She quickly locked the door and left. Jack was the last remaining bit of her past, her house pet when she lived in California with her parents. And she did not know how wrong she was when she considered him just a family pet.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
The last red rays of the sun peeked through the curtains as Artemis, Holly, Root and Butler went over a new strategy with Foaly. Just because Nick was a vampire hunter doesn't mean that they couldn't find out stuff themselves. Foaly's voice floated out of the speakers when Root called for him. "Hiya, people. I've got tons of info on Axl and his groupies. And, Root; Mulch says hello."  
  
"What about it?" Root said, bothered that the convict had contact with Foaly.  
  
"He said it into the security cameras while robbing the Fairy Bank, again."  
  
Root turned purple. He yelled, "I am not on duty in the Haven right now! I am trying to capture one of the most dangerous criminals on Earth!"  
  
Foaly laughed. "Whew, that was fun. Now, on to business. Axl Blair, as you know is the spawn of the Devil."  
  
Holly saw the confusion on Butler's face and said, "Fairy talk for the first vampires."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyways," Foaly said clearing his throat, annoyed that he had just been interrupted. "His group consists off Dominic Rose, Shina Hellebore and Alset. These three are his most trusted companions and there's no doubt that he'd do anything for them. So the plan is to kidnap one of the three and threaten to throw them into the sunlight, killing them."  
  
Artemis felt his brain ticking. "Why can't we just find one of his 'blood- sworns'?"  
  
"Oh, there is a possibility for that. It's just that he had only had two in his life. Dominick and Reret . . ."  
  
"Why are telling this stuff to humans?" Reret all but screamed. She and Nick were awake.  
  
"Because they are a part of the plan," Holly tried not to yell back.  
  
"Then you have to mind wipe them after this!"  
  
Artemis shook his head. "No. If I am going to help capture this Axl, I am ridding the world of a criminal, so I think my reward will be to keep my memories, thank you very much."  
  
"Me, too," Butler nodded.  
  
Holly raised an eyebrow. "What about Solo? I don't trust her knowing about us, since you don't trust our mortals to know about you."  
  
"Yes, I think that is entirely acceptable," Foaly said. "If you don't let us mind wipe her, I'm afraid we can't give you the full fairy support that you are going to need in this. I will not erase everything, but just the stuff about us."  
  
Nick considered it. They needed the fairy technology really bad, and did Solo really need to know about the fairies? "Sure, why not?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Solo shook her head. 'Go figure he'd do this without my permission. If he won't ask my permission, then I won't ask for his.' Solo turned from Nick's hotel room and headed for the nearest restaurant. She opened the door to Denny's and waited a few minutes to be seated. "Two please."  
  
She nodded as the Denny's waiter asked her if she'd be waiting for someone. "His name will be Axl."  
  
The waited gave a little laugh. "Axl Rose? From Guns 'N Roses?" He stopped laughing and cleared his throat when he saw the look on her face. "Ahem, well this way, if you please."  
  
Once seated, she looked around at the tables. A lot of people were here eating with their significant other. "Hey, there!" Solo jumped. Dominic, Axl and some other vampire were standing in front of her. "It's a pleasure to see you again, ma cher." Dominic winked.  
  
"I wish I could say the same about you," she said, sipping her glass of water. Dominic rolled his eyes and shrugged. Axl sat across from Solo and took her hand.  
  
"It's been only a month since you've met me and you already know that I have been fallowing you."  
  
"That's why I asked for a table for two." The other vampire looked at the two with a look of disgust on his dark face. "But, I didn't know you'd bring your friends." She motioned to Dominic who was sweet-talking some girl two tables over.  
  
"Do you expect I'd come in a mile radius of Nick without a few bodyguards? Oh, this is Alset." Alset nodded, but did nothing more.  
  
"You're right, you might need them. So, I will do whatever you like, just turn me into one of you."  
  
"Done deal."  
  
"Reret was your blood-sworn?" Solo said suddenly. "And Dominic?" She heard Dominic snort, holding back laughter.  
  
"No, no. Not that Dom!" He shuddered at the thought. "Dominick with a K at the end. He was the vampire that made me."  
  
"And Reret?"  
  
"She made Dominick, though she'd never admit it. She was just a fling for me."  
  
There was breaking of glass as a blonde waitress dropped a tray. When she looked up, her eyes flashed red. "What about me, Axl?"  
  
"What about you, Shina?" Solo said, waving a hand, dismissing the girl.  
  
"A lot is about me. Besides," she said, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder, "I'm the one who caught your group."  
  
"Group?" Axl and Solo said at the same time.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Nick suddenly shouted, "Down! Get down!" The door busted open and people with guns and fangs approached. Butler quickly threw Artemis out the window. 'Only a three foot drop, he won't hurt himself, I hope,' Butler thought. The intruders didn't notice Butler throwing Artemis out and quickly subdued Butler, having already taken Root and Holly's weapons, and had paralyzed Nick and Reret. Butler's mind was racing. As long as Artemis was okay. One of the vampires smiled a wicked smile and leaned out of the window. Butler tackled the vampire, and caught a glimpse of outside. Artemis was gone. He heard a Vampire shout, "Unshield now!" and everything went black.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Artemis landed so hard on the pavement that the whole world became one big blur. A vaguely human shape grabbed him by the arm (or was it the leg?) and dragged him off into the shadows. This was too much. He twisted around, kicking his captor in the leg. It crumpled and limped. Artemis decided to take a break for it. He spun around and headed toward the parking lot with his attempted kidnapper on his tail. The world was spinning and Artemis had no doubt that he had suffered head injuries from his short fall. Even Holly looked like she had twelve heads. Holly? He took a step toward her and blackness filled his vision.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Solo hissed as Artemis kicked her in the shin. She clutched her leg and tried to go after him at the same time, causing her the fall forward. She defiantly wanted to be vampire because of their grace, but even vampirism wouldn't help her not fall every once in a while. She let out a cry of frustration as the boy fell the pavement and the fairy picking him off the ground and pulling him away from her. Her frustration grew even more as she saw the vampires leaving with the others.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Axl picked the glass out of his bleeding hand. When he heard that Shina had captured the Artemis boy and Nick, he had gripped the glass he was holding so hard that the cup had shattered itself into his hand. After the last piece was out, he willed the wound to close and the wound felt itchy as it closed up. He sat in a blue convertible Dodge Viper with Nine Inch Nails' Head Like a Hole blaring through his speakers. Nine Inch Nails had captured a lot of what it meant to be a vampire, even though they didn't know it. Money and power was what it was all about, something that is hard to take away from vampires. He kicked his feet up onto the leather seat and waited for Shina, who deserved a little credit for this.  
  
She arrived not too long afterward with a body slung over her shoulder. Several people looked at her as she walked toward the car. "Drunk 'til he passed out," was her response to people's questioning looks. Axl leaned over and opened the passenger side door for her. She put the body on her lap and set him up so it looked like he just wanted to sit on her. Finally, Artemis was his. Shina tipped the body's head back a bit so it rested against her shoulder. That wasn't Artemis. Axl yelled out and jumped out of the car without even opening the door. Shina moved the body a bit and turned off the radio. "What's your problem?"  
  
Axl decided that she did not deserve more than what she had right now. She didn't even deserve to be his Blood-Sworn right now. "What are you doing with Dominick?"  
  
"Dom? Where?" Shina looked over here shoulder and when she didn't see that buoyant French boy, it hit her. Dominick, the creator of Axl was sitting on her lap. Dominick, who was part of the second generation of vampires, was sitting defenseless in her lap. A smile twisted across her face. Instead of apologizing, she suggested she get rid of him.  
  
Axl pulled up to the cathedral and hopped out. Vampires weren't really scared of crosses; they didn't melt when one was pressed to their skin, at least, not now because they had become immune. Axl opened the door and jumped to one of the highest beams. Shina threw a loop of barbed wire up to him before she climbed up with Dominick in her arms. Axl tied him and jumped down, just in time to see Alset bring in Butler, Root and Reret.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Whoa! It's been forever since I updated! Well, school started so ya can't blame me! So, r+r plez! New Chap soon up! 


	8. Dominick, Nick

Whhoo! It's been way too long! To answer some Q's, the Fowl family came to the US for Christmas, and I love to play vid games, so I like writing about my fantasy about virtual reality, so don't kill me! Well, here's another chap for all you peeps!  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Artemis Fowl Senior held his wife's hand as she cried. Artemis Jr. has been gone way too long. "Timmy?" she whimpered. "When will Arty be back?" Losing her husband had been horrible for her and now, she has lost her son in New York City, where anything could happen.  
  
"I don't know, dear. I don't." This was it, all he said. He didn't say, 'He will be back', or 'We'll find him', just 'I don't know'.  
  
Angeline felt a sudden burst of anger in her chest. "This is your fault," she whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Artemis Senior inquired, offended.  
  
"If we had a normal holiday back at home, instead of coming to the U.S., we'd still have Artemis!"  
  
"You talk about him like he's dead! This is the U.S.! Not a mid-war Iraq! There is no chance that he'd be gunned down! Plus, he has Butler!"  
  
Mrs. Fowl sniffled and nodded. "Sorry. You are right. I just w-want Arty back." She cried and buried her head in his chest.  
  
"Me too, Angeline."  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Reret's eyes opened and the first thing she saw was the blood. It was all over the floor and the walls. She felt a twitch in her stomach and realized actually how hungry she was. Before she could stop herself, she was on all fours and licking at the fluid on the tile floor. There was a soft clicking of heels on a floor and she looked up to see Axl Blair with a bloody knife in his pale hands. "Hiya, Reret," he said in mock happiness.  
  
"Axl."  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out," he said, kneeling next to her and he licked the silver-red blood off the blade of the knife. "This blood tastes good doesn't it?"  
  
Reret felt a sudden suspicion about the blood. She looked around wildly. She didn't see anyone else. "Where are Butler and Root?"  
  
"Over there." He nodded his head towards the ceiling. They were tied to a cathedral bell, unharmed. "But," he leaned closer to her, "the reason this blood tastes, oh so good is because it is forbidden."  
  
"For . . ."  
  
"To drink from another vampire who isn't a blood sworn is forbidden isn't it? You should know, Queen."  
  
"Wha?" She realized that he figured out her secret. "How'd you know?"  
  
Axl smiled. "You ever hear that song by a band called Linkin Park? It's called With You and it reminds me so much of a certain vampire." He sang a part of the song, his voice resonating though the empty church.  
  
I hit you and you hit me back.  
  
We fall to the floor. The rest of the day stands still   
  
Fine line between this and that   
  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real   
  
Now I'm trapped in this memory   
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake. Slow to react   
  
Even though you're close to me   
  
You're still so distant. And I can't bring you back   
  
"Remind you of anyone?" When he said this, he pointed up and Reret felt sick to her stomach. The first thing that she saw was his wrists, painfully bonded with barbed wire and his blood dripped to the floor. The coppery taste of Nick's blood still on her tongue made her gag. You know how much shit you've put him through, creating him, leaving him by himself, running off with one of his fledglings, coming back to him, and then hurting him. You're a real piece of work, you know? Even when you're close to him, you're still so distant and he can't bring the love you had back."  
  
"He already has brought it back."  
  
This time, when Axl smiled, she saw the blood on his lips. "You drank him!" she yelled.  
  
"Yes, and I know that Nick is short for Dominick. This stupid vampire hunter has been my creator this whole time. And when his memories drilled themselves in my mind, I saw you and I felt the love he had for you. Key word here, had."  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Holly leaned Artemis onto a park bench and shook him hard by the shoulders. His eyes fluttered open, unfocused. Oh, no, Holly thought. "He has serious brain damage, " someone said.  
  
Holly turned around to see a limping Solo. "I can see that," Holly agreed.  
  
"Well, heal him!"  
  
"I can't right now," Holly said, rocking Artemis's head slightly. "If I heal the brain while it is still conscious, it will leave permanent."  
  
"So, knock him out," Solo said bluntly, picking up a rock.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Root chewed at the ropes and tugged at the knot with no avail. He growled in frustration. Right now, he'd give anything to have a fungus cigar. Giving up, he kicked an unconscious Butler sharply in the leg. Butler's shaven head was suddenly attentive. Without a word, he ripped the rope around them. He landed softly and Root hit the beam with expertise also.  
  
Butler looked over the edge to see Reret and Axl having a yelling bout. Over to his right, Nick was tied up, rather violently.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Butler whipped around and grabbed at the source of the voice. Head completely wrapped in Butler's hand, Shina struggled. She bit him hard on the palm, but he still squeezed.  
  
"Where's Artemis?" he said in a low, but threatening voice.  
  
"We didn't get him," a voice said from below. Axl had shut Reret up by pulling a gun to her head. "But we will soon. Now, drop the girl before Reret gets a hole blown in her head. And there's no way in hell she can survive that."  
  
Butler dropped the girl off the beam. She landed like a cat on the tile floor. "Now, get down off there right now," Shina yelled loudly.  
  
"No," Root said crossing his arms.  
  
There was a gunshot.  
  
= = = = = =  
  
Yay! Another one down. I know it's short, but I have no time to do this anymore, so bare with moi. R+R! please 


	9. Jack

The CheezHead (old snake-eyes): If you hadn't reviewed, I would've trashed the whole story! moonlight2: Thanx for the encouragment and the news that torturing Artemis is okay to do (there will be some torture) Ice Raider: I feel so smart for using video games! I didn't mean for the bullet thing, but the reason they are in America is for Christmas holiday. QueenTigris: I used a lot of your suggestion and I thank you for you help!  
  
Shadowweaver: Thanx for the advice, sorry if he seemed a bit OC in the beginning, and thank you for reading my other fic too! Angel46: Yeah, that's what I said when I first started writing. I really appreciated your reviews, thank you again! For all you other peeps, please review! ============  
  
"This might take a while," Holly said, clearly exasperated at Solo's bluntness, grabbing hold of Artemis's limp, bleeding head, readying her magic to heal all the external and internal wounds. "That fall really screwed up his brain quite a lot." Holly closed her eyes tightly and willed the wounds to heal. Solo watched in complete and utter amazement as the light blue sparkles raced from Holly's small fingers and into Artemis's dark head, closing up all wounds on the way.  
  
Artemis started twisting around back and forth violently in the fairy's tiny arms. His limbs flew around everywhere and he was involuntarily twitching. "What's happening?" Solo shrieked, jumping a safe distance away from both Artemis and the flying sparks. Holly told her to shut up because she needed to concentrate on healing the brain-damaged boy. After five sadistic minutes, Artemis slowly opened his eyes and there was the normal mocking shine in them, the dimness was gone.  
  
Holly couldn't help but sigh in relief. That was her first brain healing she had ever done in her life. She felt slightly weak, but she pressed the others on anyway. "Come on, guys." She stood up, wavered slightly and started walking down the street, turning on her communications to Foaly.  
  
Artemis sat up and looked after Holly. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Everyone got captured by Shina and, well, there's a possibility that they won't come back alive."  
  
------------------  
  
Root closed his eyes as Axl pulled the trigger. There was a gunshot. The stained glass shattered loudly, spraying an array of rainbow light all across the cathedral floor. Root opened his eyes to see Axl's arm bent in an unnatural way, in a way that an arm wasn't meant to be. Over to his left, a boy had Reret in his arms and Axl's gun in his left hand.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Jack," Axl said, holding his hands in the air. "But Solo isn't here."  
  
"So?" the boy said, his voice was inhuman and sounded like a growl.  
  
Root shook his head and sighed. "Great, now we have werewolves to fight."  
  
-----------------  
  
Everything was so dark; Nick had never seen it this dark before in his long life. A sharp pain was in his wrists, digging deeper into his pale skin. He forced his head to move and realized he couldn't move it. He felt paralyzed. There were voices. One was deep and low while the other sounded female. Slowly, the darkness pulsated away, giving in to a dim light. He could smell blood, his blood, and he could sense a werewolf. "Reret?" he croaked. He looked down upon the blood-soaked floor and saw her in the arms of a werewolf. The pain in his wrist faded and he felt fury rise up inside of his chest. He was about to yell out when Axl seemed to retreat and he fled through the huge double doors. Shina was calling after him, running after him, only to be caught in a wrestling match with Butler, who leaped off the beams and landed on her like a cougar lands on its' doomed prey.  
  
-----------------  
  
Holly and Solo didn't even see the blur that emitted from the church's double-doors. Only when Foaly yelled out, did Holly turn around to see it face to face. It took Artemis. Solo raced after it, but she was no match for the vampire. Holly pulled out her gun, set it for level three, and aimed for Axl's head, planning to rip it cleanly off his neck in one shot. Before she could get a clear shot at him, Alset was all of the sudden on her, tearing at her face and arms. Solo panicked, yet had enough sense to pick up a sharp rock and start hacking at the vampire's pale flesh. It hissed at her and headed for the church. Holly, who had bright-blue sparks healing the gashes along her face, looked around. Axl Blair was out of sight, yet he wasn't out of mind.  
  
Someone shrieked inside the church.  
  
----------------  
  
Shina twitched slightly as Butler set his gorilla-sized foot near her head. She was tied up with barbed wire that was tied with a soldier's skill. She twisted and turned her hands, but the wire just kept going deeper. It wasn't before long when she felt the blood trail down her arm. "Go get Nick," Jack said, licking the deep cut on the side of his arm, much like a wounded dog would do. Butler motioned for Reret to go, picking up the pistol the vampires had confiscated earlier, loading it with ammo.  
  
The door flew open and Alset was standing there, eyes red with hate. He charged Jack, who was bending over Shina, waving a goblet of holy water above her head.  
  
There was so much blood, everyone sort of stopped for a moment, looking up at the source of the blood. Nick had wrung out of the barbed handcuffs. He flipped off the beam and landed without even having to brace himself for the hard landing. He held his hands above his head and whispered an incantation. Alset crumpled up and screamed.  
  
Alset was dead in two minutes. "How did you do that?" Root asked, eyes wide with horror.  
  
"You can do a lot to your offspring." He slung a bounded Shina over his shoulder and opened the doors. "Oh, and it's great to see you again, Jack."  
  
"Pleasure's all mine," Jack said, infatuated with getting the blood of Alset out of his long black hair.  
  
They went outside to see Holly and Solo, who were scarred for Artemis's life.  
  
------------------  
  
Artemis woke up on a cold beach, watching the sun slowly set in a massive swirl of colors. The sound of seagulls and waves was sort of soothing, if only he could ignore the massive bleeding from his stomach, maybe he could enjoy it. With every breath, with every heartbeat, the darkness ensued and swallowed the light. He could hear footsteps. Nick appeared in the darkness and he put his lips to Artemis's neck. It felt good. It felt like a cold hand of a fevered brow. "I'll make you live forever. I'll make you like me, and all I ask for in return in love."  
  
Artemis was so scared of dying, he accepted.  
  
=================  
  
Oooh! Wot's gonna happen now?! Hehe. You'll have to wait! Please review! New chap up soon. 


End file.
